lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Slavery
Slavery is a system under which people are treated as property to be bought and sold, and are forced to perform various kinds of work. Slaves are typically held against their will. People can become slaves when they are captured as prisoners in war or raids, and some are even sold into slavery by their parents if they are poor and cannot afford them. Others are born into slavery, as the children of other slaves. Slavery has officially been outlawed in many regions, but the vast majority of the planet still maintains heavy levels of slavery. Types Chattel slavery Chattel slavery, also called traditional slavery, is so named because people are treated as the chattel (personal property) of the owner and are bought and sold as commodities. Typically, under the chattel slave system, slave status was imposed on children of the enslaved at birth. Bonded labour Indenture, otherwise known as bonded labour or debt bondage, is a form of unfree labour under which a person pledges himself or herself against a loan. The services required to repay the debt, and their duration, may be undefined. Debt bondage can be passed on from generation to generation, with children required to pay off their progenitors' debt. Forced labour Forced labour, or unfree labour, is sometimes used to refer to when an individual is forced to work against their own will, under threat of violence or other punishment but the generic term unfree labour is also used to describe chattel slavery, as well as any other situation in which a person is obliged to work against their own will and a person's ability to work productively is under the complete control of another person. This may also include institutions not commonly classified as slavery, such as serfdom, conscription and penal labour. While some unfree labourers, such as serfs, have substantive, de jure legal or traditional rights, they also have no ability to terminate the arrangements under which they work, are frequently subject to forms of coercion, such as threats of violence, and experience restrictions on their activities and movement outside their place of work. Sexual Slavery Human trafficking primarily involves women and children forced into prostitution and is the fastest growing form of forced labour in Europe. Examples European Examples *'Kingdom of Orleans' : If the Kingdom of Paris is the king of slavery in france then the Kingdom of Orleans stood for years as the prince of slavery in France as it controlled the slave trade in southern/central France moving these slaves northward to Paris. The Kingdom of Orleans would be defeated during the events of the Orleans Civil War and has now abolished slavery and has become a major oponent to the power of Paris to its north. *'Kingdom of Paris' : The Kingdom of Paris lies as the most prominent of western European slave nations and has basically become known as the center of the slave trade in France. *Crater of Pontus *Empire of Umbar Category:European Custom Category:Asian Custom Category:Custom